


Агент внедрения

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Недостоверный рассказчик недостоверных рассказов, литературный агент, автор романов и консультирующий детектив... что-то из этого − про одного и того же человека.





	Агент внедрения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agent of Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043781) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



− ...и окружённый шотландцами со всех сторон!

Развернувшись в кресле, Шерлок Холмс угрюмо посмотрел на детский ботинок, который держал в руке.

− Ничего. Я начинаю думать, что мальчик проводил время, сидя на подушках или, возможно, перемещался по городу по натянутым канатам, а ля Блондэн(1). − Он моргнул. − Что... что вы сказали, Уотсон?

− Я попробовал ещё раз найти того, кто возьмёт мою историю. 

− «Этюд в багровых тонах»? Прошло уже пять лет. Вашей настойчивостью можно только восхищаться, но я полагаю, что именно эта лошадь давно мёртва, и даже самые энергичные пинки её не оживят. Кроме того, дело преуспевает благодаря слухам и близорукости столичной полиции, так что у меня нет необходимости в рекламе за счет издания ваших рассказов. 

Возможно, в этом и не было никакой необходимости, но я увидел, как заблестели его глаза, когда он взял рукопись из моих рук. Прочитав моё описание Грегсона и его соперничества с Лестрейдом, Холмс засмеялся, и я почувствовал намёк на самодовольство в его словах, когда он заявил, что красочность и легкомысленность текста отвлекает от научной строгости его выводов. Кроме того, у меня был талант писателя, и я это знал. Я выбрал профессию, которую сам ценил и которая была уважаема в обществе, но всё это ничего не давало для души и делало ещё меньше для моего банковского счёта. У меня было очень немного пациентов, к тому же, не обладая сколько-нибудь существенным капиталом, я не мог обзавестись собственной практикой, поэтому мне приходилась принимать их в съёмных врачебных кабинетах на Уэймут-Стрит.

Холмс взял на себя львиную долю наших совместных расходов. А всё, что я мог сделать, это ежедневно осознавать, как мне повезло по сравнению с тысячами моих собратьев, пойманных в ловушку между арендной платой и новой парой ботинок, между достойной едой и лечением больного ребенка, чувствуя себя, как у Герберта Уэллса «Над Бездной». Тем не менее, я не переставал мечтать о том, чтобы что-то отложить на чёрный день.

Уэллс − мой друг и человек с солидной репутацией, но при этом далеко не безгрешный − в те дни был просто молодым провинциальным учителем, пытающимся писать и сделать себе имя в печати. По крайней мере, у меня было преимущество в виде проживания в Лондоне, и после того, как моё письмо вернули нераспечатанным от дюжины издателей − крупных и мелких − я случайно наткнулся на рекламу то, что тогда было новой профессией: А.П. Уотт, литературный агент(2). Держа в руке копию со своими рассказами, я не поленился добраться до дома на Патерностер-Сквер, где на первом этаже находился его офис.

Он оказался не таким, что я ожидал. Писатели, в основном − тщеславные и наглые существа. Нам нравится быть избалованными и чтобы нам оказывали знаки внимания, но при этом мы должны заботиться о своей репутации и упорно трудиться. Всё это − по словам Шерлока Холмса.

Ну, он был не совсем не прав. По крайней мере успешные авторы, особенно популярные, могут быть самоуверенными, как те, которых я встретил на последнем литературном ужине. Уотт представлялся мне фигурой либо таинственно-притягательной, либо властной − как маг или король.

На деле же он оказался похожим на пресвитерианского гробовщика − немногословный, сдержанный и серьёзный. Окружённый клерками в чёрных одеждах, он руководил упаковкой в обёрточную бумагу трупов огромного количества иллюзий, утешал и успокаивал, вселял надежду и общался с богами печати – так как среди своих клиентов считался не только издателем, но и писателем.

− К сожалению, рынок беллетристики трещит по швам, − сказал он мне с шотландским акцентом, не поднимая глаз от моей аккуратно напечатанной копии. − В любом случае ничего не поделать с объёмом: рассказы или слишком длинные, или слишком короткие. И главный герой, этот... Шерлок Холмс, детектив, он же просто любит свою работу: обычных читателей подобное не воодушевляет. Разве вы не можете придумать ему больную жену или безумного отца, впавшего в старческий маразм? Как может вызвать сочувствие странная холодная рыба, какой вы его делаете. − Я собирался сказать ему, что я ничего не «делал», только наблюдал за необыкновенным человеком, занимающимся необыкновенной работой, как вдруг меня перебил голос, родившийся на земле туманов и мошек.

− Ах... не обращайте внимания. Мне он сказал, что я должен писать рассказы о тайнах и ужасах и забросить свои идеи писать о великом прошлом и героях, ему соответствующих. Этот человек − бакалейщик, продающий слова за фунты. Где ваша душа, Уотт?

Говоривший − мужчина атлетичного телосложения, с прозрачными голубыми глазами и красивыми усами − смягчил свои слова широкой улыбкой и лёгким тычком локтем, когда склонился надо мной, чтобы указать на человека за столом.

Литературный агент вздохнул.

− Я думаю, что всё в руках Господа, доктор Дойль. Все люди должны трудиться ради хлеба насущного, и я знаю, кто будет платить и за что. Если вы полагаете, что знаете это лучше меня, вы должны попытать в этом счастья. Между тем, − обратился он ко мне, − перечитайте свою работу ещё раз и примите во внимание то, что я сказал, доктор Уотсон.

− Ещё один доктор? Скоро больным Лондона придётся обращаться к травникам: нынче все доктора стремятся стать писателями. − Незнакомец протянул руку. − Артур Конан Дойль, к вашим услугам.

Было что-то столь искреннее и открытое в его манерах, что я невольно проникся к нему симпатией и после того, мы спустились по лестнице и вышли на улицу, согласился с ним пообедать. Будучи младше меня на несколько лет, он, однако, уже успел накопить багаж приключений и развлекал меня рассказами о китовой охоте в Арктике и врачевании во время шторма в экстерриториальных водах близ африканского побережья. Он сам был романом о самом себе.

Я уже привык к тому, что к моим сочинениям относятся без энтузиазма, а я при этом не имею возможности обсудить прочитанное − и часто не прислушивался к тому, что мне говорят; было приятно найти кого-то, столь же интересующего моими собственными историями, как я − его. Время за ланчем пролетело незаметно, и когда я посмотрел на часы, то чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле.

− Господи, я обещал Холмсу, что через четыре часа встречусь с ним на Паддингтоне! Простите меня, я должен поймать кэб как можно быстрее. Я был очень рад с вами познакомиться, доктор.

Обменявшись визитками со своим новым знакомым, я бросился ловить кэб. Я лишь успел услышать, как он сказал: − ...Холмсу? − когда закрывал дверь, но грохот колес и копыт заглушил всё остальное.

Дело заняло у нас три дня; Шерлоку Холмсу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы отделить правду от вымысла, но в конце концов в библиотеку Бостонского собора вернулось потерянное Евангелие, а целый полк воров и укрывателей краденного снова оказался за решёткой. По нашему возвращению мне пришлось заниматься больными из-за вспышки эпидемии брюшного тифа − и мне было не до рассказывания историй. Я если и вспоминал Дойла даже на мгновение, то лишь с мыслью, что тот помогал бы людям так же, как и я. Я забыл, что он жил не в Лондоне, а на южном побережье.

Где-то к концу наплыва больных, разговаривая с выздоравливающими пациентами, я подумал о Дойле ещё раз, надеясь, что с ним всё в порядке. 

Когда я был занят описанием симптомов последнего больного лихорадкой и мысленно благодарил провидение, что она идёт на спад, в гостиную зашла миссис Хадсон и объявила, что у нас – у меня − посетитель. Я был удивлен и озадачен: кто бы это мог быть? 

На лестнице послышались быстрые энергичные шаги, и вот я увидел перед собой мистера Дойля. Он был одет по случаю жаркой погоды в костюм для крикета. Сняв с головы соломенную шляпу, он сердечно пожал мне руку. 

− Как вы поживаете? Я только что был у Уотта. Безнадёжный случай. Я продал одну книгу в Касселе на прошлой неделе; они приобрели роман ужасов о человеке, который был убит, потому что влюбился с первого взгляда.

− Я знаю вероятного кандидата на его убийцу, − пошутил я. Сначала он нахмурился, но потом хлопнул меня по плечу и засмеялся:

− Ваш удивительный детектив − отличный образ! Уотт на самом деле впечатлён вашими рассказами, независимо от того, что говорит. Сократите на несколько страниц живописные сцены, сгладьте углы, добавьте немного романтики, и он примет рассказы из ваших рук как старый уличный торговец, кем он по своей сути и является, помяните мои слова. Он опубликует их если не в одном из еженедельников, то в конце года − точно.

− Я, конечно, рад услышать, что не всё потеряно. Но я описываю жизнь; я должен использовать палитру, которая у меня есть, − сказал я.

− Значит, то, что я услышал тогда − правда. Вы собирались сесть на реальный поезд... и встретиться с человеком из плоти и крови. Я-то считал, что на самом деле это всё выдумки. Так чем же на самом деле занимается этот прототип вашей гончей-сыщика? Может ли человек быть таким, как вы его описываете? 

Дверь спальни распахнулась. Я покраснел, а Дойл от удивления открыл рот. Оказалось, что Холмс не у своего портного.

Мне не оставалось ничего другого, как представить их друг другу.

− Доктор Дойль, мистер Шерлок Холмс.

Я уверен, что Стэмфорд даже не представлял, какое чудо совершил, познакомив меня с Шерлоком Холмсом. Я же мог легко предсказать, что Дойль и Холмс отлично поладят(3). Надо отдать ему должное, Дойль проявил инициативу, явно решив сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

− Я вижу, что должен прочитать рассказы Уотсона, когда они выйдут, в совершенно новом свете. Очень приятно встретиться с вами, сэр. Я уважаю то, что делает полиция, чтобы мы спокойно спали.

Холмс насмешливо посматривал на нашего гостя, пока тот усаживался на стул.

− А я считаю, что им лучше всего заниматься переводом старых леди через дорогу в солнечный день. Крепкие замки и заряженный револьвер под вашей подушкой − лучший выбор, если вы хотите спокойно спать, доктор.

Дойль усмехнулся:

− Хм... что ж! Вы, конечно, шутите, сэр. Газеты публикуют ежедневные отчёты об упорстве Департамента по уголовным расследованиям и храбрости полицейских, противостоящих вооружённым преступникам. 

− Я ответил бы, что упорство − достоинство, если только терьер поймал кролика, за которым гнался, а храбрость должна всегда сопровождаться мудростью.

Несмотря на эту лёгкую пикировку, они явно нашли общий язык, ощутив в другом родственный боевой дух, но нашему гостю недоставало чрезвычайного презрения Холмса к условностям светского общения. Дойль же явно был не против приобрести нового друга. Потирая руки, он стал озираться, и его нетерпеливый взгляд остановился на награде − мне даже стало стыдно, что она была немного пыльной − которая стояла на краю каминной полки. Она находилась в постоянной опасности свалиться на коврик, поэтому Холмс подпер её оплаченными счетами за коммунальные услуги, не решаясь самовольно отправить её в старую коробку.

− Регби! Великолепно.

Холмс вздохнул: 

− Эта награда принадлежит Уотсону. По крайней мере, я не помню, чтобы входил в команду регби в медицинской школе при больнице святой Марии. Я, возможно, спас этим не одну жизнь.

Дойль чуть не улыбнулся, но сдержался.

− Нет, нет; конечно. Месить грязь вам не подходит. Бокс! Благородное искусство. Уотсон рассказал мне об этом. А я, как и вы, этим балуюсь. Не буду врать, что я достиг в этом больших высот, но пока что я побеждал всех своих противников.

− В самом деле? И вы не находите в этом логического противоречия? Или вам исключительно попадались противники слабее вас? В чем же тогда был смысл поединка? 

Есть мрачные люди, ворчливые и резкие. Есть существа, прячущие за маской спокойствия раздражение. А есть солнечные, которые похожи на ураган, смещающий даже тень солнечных часов.

− Вы, сэр, поразительны! Как можно одновременно быть и таким воспитанным и таким бесцеремонным? Таким хладнокровным и таким язвительным? Вы на редкость самоуверенны! Возможно, у вас есть основания к этому, но всё же с вами очень нелегко ладить! Нужно отдать должное Уотсону, который с этим справляется... − От ажитации его акцент стал таким сильным, что я почти пропустил последнее слово. 

Не ожидавший такого выпада Холмс открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом передумал. Похоже, он не обиделся, но был озадачен. 

_«Только не думайте, что я страдаю от общения с вами, Холмс»_ , − взмолился я про себя.

− Доктор Уотсон... − _«нет, нет, нет»_ , − знает мои недостатки. Тем не менее, хоть я и сожалею об этом в общем смысле, он, как и вы, доктор Дойль, должны принимать меня таким, каков я есть. Я живу и достигаю результатов в своей работе только путём строгого отношения к фактам. Анализ, логика, дедукция. Я не осмеливаюсь отклоняться в мир выдумок, предположений, условностей... Что делать, если правда часто неудобна? Зато от нее больше толку, чем от беллетристики. − Прищурившись и скривив тонкие губы, он внимательно посмотрел на Дойла. − Хэмпшир не самое прибыльное место. У вас один хороший костюм для врачебного кабинета и одна хорошая шляпа − для ваших выходов в свет. Костюм, в котором вы оказалась в городе, говорит о том, что вы серьёзно относитесь к крикету и только начинаете серьёзно относиться к писательству. Вас мало заботит внешний вид других, но вы обращаете внимание на то − и с вами согласится Уотсон − что важно в любом человеке, на его «сердце». Но что касается меня, клиенты, ищущие сердце здесь, будут разочарованы. Но они найдут ответы на свои вопросы и справедливость, если этот утомлённый мир ещё может предоставить такую вещь.

Дойль успокоился так же быстро, как и разволновался; рассмеявшись, он хлопнул себя по коленям от восхищения. А потом он встал, взял свою шляпу и поклонился нам обоим.

− Вы знаете, мистер Холмс, вы напоминаете мне моего старого учителя. Он тоже поражал студентов своей наблюдательностью и умением делать выводы. Я должен предположить, что и таким образом вы добиваетесь хороших результатов, пусть и сбиваете людей с толку, внезапно раскрывая их секреты. Зато вас самого невозможно сбить с толку, к тому же рядом с вами замечательный и верный друг. − Он сердечно пожал мою руку. С Холмсом они тоже обменялись рукопожатием, но более коротким. 

У двери Дойль оглянулся.

− Ну, Уотсон, я желаю вам счастья рядом с вашим необыкновенным другом. Обратитесь ко мне, если когда-нибудь окажетесь в Саутси, и мы сможем встретиться с Уоттом снова. Если он будет упорствовать в отказе от публикации, я сам всем этим займусь. Думаю, что нас ждет успех. Читающая публика и не подозревает, какую новинку может получить с Бейкер-стрит. И какого героя! 

Шерлок Холмс вздрогнул. А затем, посмотрев на себя в зеркало над каминной полкой, он пожал плечами и начал снова набивать свою трубку.

***

Примчения переводчика:

(1) − Шарль Блондэн (фр. Charles Blondin) (1824-1897) − французский канатоходец, артист цирка.  
(2) − Уотт, как и АКД, родился в Шотландии (Bridgeton, Glasgow City, Lanarkshire) и покинул её ради заработка. Среди его клиентов был Уилки Коллинз и Редьярд Киплинг . И как Шерлок, он мог сказать про свою профессию "Я изобрёл её" − он был первым литературным агентом. http://www.zipworld.com.au/~lnbdds/home/images3/wattjnr.jpg  
(3) − Английская идиома (Get along like a house on fire). Переводится: подружиться в мгновение ока; легко завязать дружбу; быстро найти общий язык; отлично ладить друг с другом.

Идиома “like a house on fire” появилась в английском в конце XVII века, когда Лондон с высоты птичьего полета казался лабиринтом извилистых тесных переулков, застроенных деревянными трущобами, крыши которых из-за крайней нищеты застилались соломой. Неудивительно, что город несколько раз превращался в пепел из-за разрушительных пожаров. Сегодня Лондону уже не грозят опустошительные пожары, но идиома по-прежнему актуальна, только теперь она описывает состояние, когда люди знакомятся, и между ними внезапно проскакивает «искра», и они «загораются» друг другом. https://lingvister.ru/blog/idioma-nedeli-like-a-house-on-fire


End file.
